


''I like you.. I love you.'' (Hajime x Nagito)

by AttleyAvec



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Kamukura Izuru, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Boys' Love, Comfort, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Holding Hands, Homosexuality, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Questioning, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttleyAvec/pseuds/AttleyAvec
Summary: Ever since the two met, Nagito Komaeda has always felt something towards Hajime Hinata. Ever since they looked and spoke to eachother, even in this situation..they could feel love. And Nagito decides to show it and be affectionate progressively, reaching out to Hajime.And Hajime starts noticing his own feelings for the other, and gets confused.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	''I like you.. I love you.'' (Hajime x Nagito)

**Author's Note:**

> (No killings will happen for the most part for now.)
> 
> (TeruTeru is a pervert, but it is alot less--)

"..H..ey.."

"c...an...ou...he..r..me?"

"..Hajimee."

The sound of a familiar voice came in parts.. Like a record that was trying to play, despite the cracks. 

Oh, how that voice sounded so familiar..such a gentle, light tone, speaking the name so sweetly, as though the name was angelic. As though the name was something that needed protected. It came in so clear, it reaching the resting males ears..and awakening him from his faint slumber. 

Hajime Hinata opened his light emerald eyes, wincing at the sunlight automatically before soon realizing it was blocked.. and when he looked up to see what it was blocked by, his light emerald eyes transitioned to a slight shining color as he laid his sight on a male who was leaning over him, Hajime's shoulders feeling light and instantly relaxed.

A male of sliver locks that was waving in the wind that was kissing both their cheeks and skin, with a nice perfectly chill temperature. His name was Nagito Komaeda, and his dusted eyes that were looking at Hajime was a nice mix of grey and a light mint green, his eyelashes thick and long.. For some reason, it felt like he was looking at Hajime in a way of affectionate admiration.. as though he could just gaze at Hajime forever. Nagito had a calm, gentle smile once the other looked at him.. and it just sent waves of relief to Hajime's heart and ribcage. Nagito was sitting on the gentle sand under Hajime, just beside him. His legs folded, his back was what he was using to lean over Hajime..his hands keeping him up, that was spread on the sand just beside Hajime's arm as he was lying down flat and relaxed on the sand.

It felt like they have been doing this for a long time..like it's been hours and yet nothing changed. It just stayed peaceful, and equally as affectionate. 

It was a silent moment.. just them looking at eachother, as their hair moved in the gentle wind..this was a familiar scene.. such a comfortable place.. a comfortable temperature.. 

..A romantic sight..

..This was similar to how Hajime first woke up to being on the island, and being in this situation.. Hajime Hinata could remember this whole scene, the whole time they had originally met. The conversations they had.. The friendly looks they shared at eachother.. The whole day wasn't just memorable for the horrible moments of being stranded and having his life taken over by a killing game..But also for the good things he felt and met him in this situation. They were the light in this dark island. 

Hajime could always think about the calming moment when he woke up.. Why? Why was this so favorited in his mind..? Why did..he almost wish this was how he woke up every morning? Why did he love this moment he shared with Nagito Komaeda..? With such a..odd dainty and incredibly friendly male?

It was like the same record was playing..and on repeat..

And this.. was a dream.

"..mm..?"  
Hajime hummed and awoke in his cottage, alone in his bed..it was 3 days on this island, and no killing has happened yet. His light brown hair was messy against his soft pillow, and his eyes opening, blinking a couple times as if to test if he was truly awake this time. He almost didn't want to leave the warm embrace of the beds sheets.

One of the good things about the island was that the cottages were shockingly comfortable, ignoring the cameras.. It was nice here, if you ignored what Monokuma was wishing for, and was talking about..

..This was the start of the new day, and the introduction to this story.


End file.
